TriDimension Triplets Part Two!
by sakura4evababy
Summary: The second edition of the series! Woot! This one contains the pointless rivalry between the Triplets as I refer to them and Ino, and where she learned a certain trick.


Carly's P.O.V.

"But that can't be!" you exclaimed. "We weren't even born in the same dimension; how can we be triplets?"

"We just are," Tasha said with a knowing look. "By the way, you two others haven't introduced yourselves yet."

"Okay," you said. "My name is Carly Senechal. I'm from San Francisco, California. I like lots of things, including books and apples. I don't particularly hate anything. All right, now you."

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I like taking walks in the park and cinammon rolls."

You couldn't tell if because you were in a place that looked like Japan, her name would be last first, first last, or the other way around. However, Hinata did sound like more of a first name than Hyuuga.

"I love cinammon rolls!" Tasha almost leapt out of her seat. "I told you so, Carly!"

"Oh, yeah, you both like cinammon rolls, big whoop. Now I'm i sure /i we're triplets."

"You have the same kind of sarcasm as my mom," Tasha pouted.

"I'm flattered," you answered. "Moving on, I'm almost sure we aren't triplets. There's so much going against it."

"Really?" Tasha asked. "Like what?"

"Well," you said, "first, we're from different dimensions. Seriously, how can we be triplets if we're from different dimensions? Second, we don't have the same mother. That means we absolutely i can't /i be triplets, no matter what anyone says, or how alike we look, which really isn't that much alike."

"True, true," Tasha said. "But how can we i not /i be triplets? I mean, we have the same birthday, and we do look alike, sort of. Plus, if we weren't, would we even have ended up here? And, why did we?"

Hiashi said to the woman who had brought Hinata (who by the way still hadn't left yet), "It's rather strange to watch three toddlers have an actual discussion over something important, ne?"

"I heard that," you three said simultaneously before going back to your dilemma.

Tasha's P.O.V.

"How did we get here?" you asked. "I mean, if a river had just taken me downstream to a different part of my dimension, I wouldn't have been surprised, but this is just abnormal!"

"I know," Carly said. "It's so... so... i anomalous /i , isn't it?"

"That was redundant," Hinata said in her whispery voice. "Don't 'abnormal' and 'anomalous' mean the same thing?"

"Yeah," you said. "Carly, stop being redundant."

"I was agreeing with you; it's perfectly acceptable to repeat the meaning of a word under those conditions."

"'Conditions' isn't the right word," you argued.

"It doesn't matter!" Carly almost shouted. "Geez."

Hiashi cut in on your conversation. "Girls, I don't believe it matters whether or not your grammar is correct, but there is the matter of living arrangements. So far as I've heard, you have no idea how long you will be staying in this dimension."

"That's right," Carly said.

"So, I'm proposing that you stay here for the present."

"That's a good idea," you agreed. "So, Hinata, can you show us around?"

Hinata nodded and took you and Carly on a tour of the Hyuuga compound.

Four Years Later

"Hinata neechan, hurry up!" you shouted as you ran towards the doors of the Academy. "We're going to be late for our first day!"

Hinata broke into a run. "Coming!"

You three rushed breathlessly into class just as soon as the second hand reached the twelve.

RIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"You girls are just on time," the teacher said.

"Phew!" Carly said under her breath. "For a second there I thought we were toast."

The three of you took the last empty seats; fortunately, they were next to each other.

The teacher settled the talking class down. "My name is Iruka; I will be your sensei for all of your training here at the Academy. Please, introduce yourselves to the class."

The three of you listened quietly as, one by one, the other students stood up and said a little bit about themselves. After what seemed like ages, it was your turn. You smiled deviously at your "sisters."

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata," you said, "and I like senzai and cinammon rolls, and taking walks in the park."

Hinata stared at you with a 'what-in-the-world-are-you-doing' look before standing up. "I am Senechal Carly and I enjoy reading and eating apples."

Carly tried to hold in her snickers as she introduced herself as you.

Iruka shuffled some papers on his desk. "Now, the boys will stay here and the girls will go outside with Miss Fujiwara."

All the girls stood up and filed out of the door in an orderly line... well, all except for you, Hinata, and Carly, who tried to push past everyone to be the first outside.

Miss Fujiwara turned out to be just as gullible as Iruka with your names, despite the fact that Carly almost broke a rib holding in her laughter and you snorted slightly in the middle of your introduction.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves, let's play a name game," Miss Fujiwara said. "Everyone form a circle."

Everyone formed a circle.

"Now, someone will go into the middle of the circle and call out a person's name. That person will crouch down, and the two people on either side of him/her will race to shout out the other's name. Got it?"

"Yes, Miss Fujiwara," the girls said in unison.

"All right, why don't we let Akari go first?"

Akari, a girl with light gray - almost black - hair and dark violet eyes stepped into the middle of the circle.

"Hinata," she said, looking directly at you. Hinata crouched down.

"Sakura!" the girl to the left of Hinata shouted. A pink-haired girl whose bangs were pulled in front of her face sat down and put her face into her knees.

"What?" Akari asked, confused. "I just said Hinata..."

"That's Hinata," you said, pointing. "I'm Tasha."

"Fine then," she said, "Tasha!"

You crouched down, and the two girls stared at each other blankly.

"How can you not know her name?" you asked. "She just said it!"

The girls continued to look at each other.

You turned to your right and mouthed "Ino" to a girl with black hair and black eyes.

"Ino!" she said.

"That's no fair, she helped her!" Ino complained angrily.

"It doesn't matter," you said smugly. "You still have to sit down."

Ino sat down in a huff.

The Name Game continued until it was just you, Hinata, and Carly left.

"Hinata!" Akari announced.

"Carly!" you shouted, just as Carly yelled, "Tasha!"

This went on for about five minutes until all three of you were declared the winners. You grinned at each other before all the girls headed back to the classroom to get their bentos (lunchboxes).

Lunchtime

Carly's P.O.V.

The three of you were sitting together eating lunch when a few girls came up to you. You recognized one of them as Ino.

"Hello," she said a little coldly.

"What do you want?" Tasha asked, sensing the bitterness in her voice.

"I just wanted to say that for three girls with different last names, you sure do look alike. I mean, what are you guys, clones or something?"

"If we told you, we'd have to kill you," you said, narrowing your eyes. "If we are clones, and we did tell you, there would be three million vain blondes walking around here."

"Say that again," she said threateningly.

"Vain. Blonde. Girl. You," you repeated.

"Kill me," she muttered. "Yeah right."

"We can," Tasha replied.

"I'd just like to see you try," she answered.

"Yeah," one of the girls behind her said.

You pulled a plant out of the ground, recognizing it as aconite. Tasha and Hinata did the same. Simultaneously, you threw them, directly at Ino's mouth. They landed on-target, or, rather, in-target.

"Aconite," Tasha said. "It's a halfbreed, so it's not as poisonous, but I would expect it should have at least some rather nasty side effects."

"I would wash my mouth out if I were you," you said.

"Especially seeing as the poison seeps through your body quicker than you can say 'wolfsbane'," Hinata added.

"Augh!" Ino screamed as she rushed to rinse out her mouth. "I'm gonna tell Iruka-sensei on you!"

"Yeah, you just try that," you said quietly once she was out of earshot.

After Lunch

Ino walked up to you again, alone this time.

"Why didn't you tell me it was only the root that was poisonous!" she screeched.

"Because," you said calmly, "if I'd told you that, you wouldn't have gone away. Remember that for future reference. It'll come in handy one day."

"Hmph!" And with that, she flounced off. You heard her say, "So mean!"

"You started it!" you shouted after her as she took her seat in the far corner of the classroom. She stuck her tongue out at you. You closed one eye, pulled your other eyelid down, and stuck out your tongue. She curled her lip up in a snarl. You crossed your eyes. She pouted and looked away. "Haha, I won," you muttered.

The Start of the Rivalry Between The Tri-Dimension Triplets and Yamanaka Ino! WOOT!

A Few Weeks Later

You, Hinata, and Tasha were in the field with the rest of the class, arranging flowers.

"What's the point of bundling weeds up and stuffing them in vases when you could just kick people to death?" Tasha asked, obviously bored.

"It's so that when we become kunoichi, we'll blend in," Hinata said. "Like, we would act like normal women until we were within range of our target-"

"And i then /i we would kick them to death!"

"Exactly," you said. "Now, if you don't mind, I have flowers to arrange."

"Oh, wonderful. Carly's gone girly on us," Tasha remarked.

"Now wait just a New York minute," you said. "I'm not girly, I just hap-" You stopped talking when you realized she was joking.

"You're really slow, you know that?" Tasha asked.

"Hey! Don't talk about my slowness, puh-lease!"

"Why not? After all, you kind of did just pro-"

"Guys, look!" Hinata said almost excitedly.

Ino was pulling a few choice flowers out of the ground. Even from a distance, you could clearly see their breed. Ino threw the flowers, which landed directly in a girl named Ami's mouth.

"Ack! Ino!" the girl screamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ino said, "your head is so round and empty I thought it was a vase. By the way, that's a halfbreed of aconite. It's not i as /i poisonous as the pure kind, but I would rinse your mouth out just to be sure."

Ami and her friends ran away screaming.

"Well, what do you know," Tasha said.

"Yeah," you responded. "Ino actually learned something."

"From us," Hinata half-whispered.

Soooo... that's the second one! Hurray! Or is it hooray? Hurray-Hooray!


End file.
